


March to Baghdad

by wrennette



Series: GK drabbles [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, Drabble, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, archiving old words, handies and beejs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It involves blow jobs. And hand jobs. And not much by way of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March to Baghdad

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.

As the invasion progressed, Brad learned that Fick appearing out of the darkness and saying, "Brad, take a walk with me," in his most commanding tone was code for _I desperately need you to shove your dick into my mouth before I go abso-fucking-lutely nuts_. He didn't mind. Because nights when the lieutenant was on his knees in the dust, Brad didn't have to jerk himself off. He could fuck the lieutenant's sweet wet mouth as brutally as he liked, and Fick would love every second of it. Sometimes Fick liked it so much he creamed in his pants without either of them ever touching his dick. Even when Fick didn't have a spontaneous orgasm from sucking Brad off, he got wood from it. And those nights Brad would kneel behind his commanding officer and reach around him, stroking him roughly to shuddering completion.


End file.
